


Главное - результат

by Jess_L



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Как Бран и Мелисандра готовили Арью к убийству Короля Ночи.По мотивам 2 и 3 серии 8 сезона





	Главное - результат

**Author's Note:**

> Все исключительно не серьезно

Бран выдал ей последние инструкции.  
— Твоя задача — подобраться незаметно к Королю Ночи и ударить его кинжалом прямо в сердце.  
Арья нахмурилась.  
— Не может быть, чтобы все было так просто. Иначе его за десять тысяч лет хоть кто-то да убил бы.  
— И вовсе не просто, — раздраженно ответил Бран; он уже хотел снова подключиться к древонету, чтобы наблюдать эпичнейшую битву Вестероса в лучшем ракурсе и яркости, но непонятливая сестра продолжала его отвлекать. — Во-первых, обычный человек не сможет подкрасться к нему незаметно — когда вокруг сотни Белых Ходоков и тысячи вихтов. А тебя обучали у Безликих — наденешь маску и будешь для вихтов как своя.   
На это у Арьи не нашлось, что возразить. Фреев она обманула, вряд ли эти дохлые синеглазики-вихты сильно умнее.  
— Во-вторых, кинжал обязательно должен быть из валирийской стали и закален в крови близкого человека: тот, который я тебе дал в прошлом сезоне, как раз подходит.  
Арья с сомнением покачала головой.  
— Я знаю, что этим кинжалом тебя едва не убили, но твоей крови на нем нет…  
— На нем кровь нашей матери: она порезала об него пальцы.  
Арья захлопала глазами.  
— И кто мешал на протяжении этих десяти тысяч лет нанять Безликого и дать ему кинжал из валирийской стали, которым предварительно укололи палец кому-то из его родственников?..  
— У Безликих обычно нет родственников, — Бран устало закатил глаза. — В-третьих — бить надо прямо в сердце, туда, где у Короля Ночи засел обломок зеркала, разбитого злым троллем… тьфу, это из другой сказки! Ну, в общем, не важно, что там на самом деле. Главное — бей в сердце.  
— Но…  
— Хватит!   
Бран уже мысленно потянулся, настраиваясь на нужный канал, как вдруг вспомнил самое важное.   
— Стой, подожди. Сначала зайди к Мелисандре. Когда мы с ее Рглором торговались насчет того, кто должен убить КаЭна, — он хотел, чтобы это были Джон или Дени, но я его переубедил, — Рглор выставил одно условие для твоей победы, и Мел сказала, что сообщит его тебе лично. Иди к ней и сделай в точности так, как она скажет.  
Арья раскрыла рот, собираясь еще что-то спросить, но Бран уже включил музыку Джавади и оказался вне досягаемости обычных звуков.

***  
— Ну и какое еще условие?  
Арья скрестила руки под грудью. Грудь у нее за последние месяцы отросла так, что зрелище получалось впечатляющим, впрочем, у Мелисандры тоже было, что показать.   
— Условие простое, — Мел погладила рубин в вырезе красного шелкового платья, — Рглор говорит, что тот или та, кто победит Короля Ночи, не должен быть девственником — или девственницей. Поэтому я голосовала за Дени и Джона, но и у тебя еще есть время, чтобы исправить этот недостаток.  
— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла и с кем-нибудь сейчас потрахалась? — Арья скривилась. — Тоже мне, магия.  
Мелисандра покачала головой.  
— Не с «кем-нибудь», дитя. С бастардом. Таково условие Рглора. Семя бастарда в тебе — обязательный ингредиент, делающий тебя уникальным супероружием против КаЭна.  
— С бастардом? — Арья знала лишь одного. — С Джоном?! Но он же мой брат!..  
— Рглор не называет имен, девочка. Иди и сделай все правильно, не то Вестерос накроет вечная ночь…

***  
Арья обегала весь Винтерфелл в поисках Джона и нашла его в крипте. Он выглядел каким-то потерянным и ушедшим в свои мысли, наверное, беспокоился о будущей битве. Запыхавшаяся Арья дернула его за плащ, и Джон почти подскочил от неожиданности.  
— Джон, послушай, я знаю, что нам необходимо сделать, чтобы победить Короля Ночи! Красная жрица сказала, что для этого нужен бастард.   
— Для чего? — заморгал Джон.  
— Ну, для этого… — Арья покраснела, потупилась и повозила носком сапога по пыльному полу. — Ты знаешь. Мы, правда, брат и сестра, но раз боги велели, значит, нам можно. И, знаешь, я рада, что это будешь ты… — она подняла глаза и покраснела еще гуще. Она и в самом деле была рада. Никто никогда не понимал ее так, как Джон, он точно сделает все в лучшем виде…  
Но на этот раз Джон ничего не понял.  
— Не знаю, о чем ты. Только я не гожусь для этого, чем бы оно ни было. Я не бастард.  
— Как это? — Рот у Арьи округлился от удивления. Всю свою жизнь она знала, что Джон — бастард ее отца. — Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что отец был женат на твоей матери? До моей мамы?  
Нет, такое, конечно, могло быть, но зачем бы лорду Старку скрывать свой первый брак?..  
— Нет, моя мать — твоя тетя Лианна, а отец — принц Рейгар Таргариен, и они были женаты, и я не бастард, а Эйгон Таргариен, шестой этого имени… — выпалил Джон скороговоркой.  
Арья опешила.  
— Так ты не бастард, а король? — Это была грандиозная новость, и в другое время Арья прыгнула бы Джону на шею, но сейчас у нее было дело первостепенной важности — и, получается, она понятия не имеет, как его выполнить.   
— Поздравляю… но, черт подери, где мне тогда найти бастарда?!.  
И она бросилась вон из крипты.

***  
Во дворе она столкнулась с Бериком и Псом.  
— А вы, случаем, не бастарды? — спросила она их, больше от безнадежности. Вестерос в опасности, они все могут не дожить до рассвета, если она срочно не найдет бастарда, а как назло, ни одного бастарда ей по пути не попалось.  
Берик покачал головой, а Пес сплюнул:  
— Меня частенько называли злобным ублюдком, но тебе-то что с того, пигалица?  
Арья смерила его взглядом. Старый и уродливый, но ради будущего Вестероса она согласилась бы, если крепко зажмуриться. Могло ли так быть, что Мелисандра имела в виду «бастарда» в переносном смысле?..  
— Жди здесь, — велела она Псу, — если не найду никого получше, вернусь.  
— Возвращайся, — подмигнул ей Пес, — тогда на троих сообразим.  
И он приложился к фляге с бренди, отобранной у Берика.

***  
В кузницу Арья приволоклась усталая и отчаявшаяся. Джендри бодро махал молотом, будто от того, что он сделает лишнее копье с обсидиановым наконечником, что-то еще зависело.  
— Бросай это, — она махнула ему рукой. — Все равно все кончено. Разве что к Псу вернуться, только он все равно не настоящий бастард, да и пьян уже, наверное, в стельку…  
— Тебе нужен бастард? — переспросил Джендри, опуская молот и вытирая пот со лба. — Ну, я — бастард. Как говорят, Роберта Баратеона…  
— Ты?! — Арья подскочила. — Так чего ты раньше молчал?!.  
Джендри что-то залопотал, вроде бы, про Мелисандру и пиявок, но Арья его уже не слушала. Времени осталось всего ничего. Пальцы дрожали, не справляясь с застежками, и она рванула рубаху, так, что пуговицы покатились по полу.  
— Штаны сымай! — скомандовала она.  
— Что-о?.. — Джендри покраснел, уставившись на ее грудь, потом побледнел, шагнул назад, зацепился ногой за молот и грохнулся на задницу.  
— Штаны снимай, говорю!  
Арья уже расправилась с собственной одеждой, а Джендри все еще недоуменно моргал, глядя на нее снизу вверх, поэтому ей пришлось схватить свой кинжал и разрезать ему завязки на штанах. Хорошо еще, что его член быстро пришел в состояние боевой готовности. Приподнимаясь и насаживаясь на него, Арья стиснула зубы. Придется потерпеть. По крайней мере, Джендри молодой и симпатичный, не то, что Пес. Ну и в конце концов, она всегда может закрыть глаза и думать о грядущей победе над Королем Ночи.


End file.
